


Day 19 -- Exactly According to Plan

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little organized halloween mischief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19 -- Exactly According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/91672.html

"But bonfires are a summer thing!" James said, for once trying to convince them out of a prank.

"Are you sure that's not Lily talking?" Remus asked innocently, and Sirius and Peter laughed.

"No, that's the Head Boy talking and–-" James began, but Lily cut him off.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," she said, and the other three Marauders grinned. "We can talk to the headmaster, James; I'm sure he'll agree that a little organized trouble on Halloween will keep anything really nasty from happening. We can go talk to him now. Remus, why don't you come with?"

James nodded glumly, and the other three Marauders shared a conspiratorial look. Remus squeezed Sirius' hand before he followed James and Lily out the portrait hole. Things were going exactly according to plan.


End file.
